


Toy Kiss

by EvilMuffins



Series: Rintori Week [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Rin/Haru, RinTori Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's first kiss...can he ever get it back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rintori week. Prompt was First Kiss. I'm really proud of this one and it was also my most popular Rintori week post on my Tumblr.

“Why are they here?” Rin raised an eyebrow at the two small children excitedly watching the Samezuka students practice.

“I’m sorry, Rin. They had today off from school, so my mom suggested that I bring them with me. I’m sure they won’t be any trouble.” Makoto assured him.

The joint practice at Samezuka went quite well and the children behaved like perfect angels (as expected of Tachibanas, Rin thought). When it was nearly time to go home, however, Ren and Ran had one special request.

“Onii-chan! We want to see you race the scary shark man!” Ran begged.

“Shark man! Shark man!” Ren echoed.

“Is it alright with you, Rin?” Makoto pulled out the droopy puppy dog eyes. Even for Rin, it just wasn’t possible to refuse.

“Fine.”

Rin decided not to go easy on Mako, even if it was in front of his siblings, and beat the larger boy by a mile.

“Congratulations, Matsuoka-senpai!” Nitori was overjoyed as usual. He never ceased to be amazed by his favorite senpai.

“Yay, Shark Man!” Ren shouted.

“Um, Mr. Shark Man? Can you please bend down?” Ran requested.

Rin found it impossible to say no. The small girl reminded him a little bit of Gou when she was tiny.

No sooner had Rin knelt on the tile floor, then the girl gave him a quick peck right on the lips.

“Ran!” Mako cried.

“It’s a victory kiss! I saw it on TV once!” the girl declared proudly.

Rin covered his mouth with his hand briefly before muttering, “It’s fine. Just don’t let it happen again.” He then walked briskly to the locker room.

* * *

 

“Senpai? Is everything okay? She’s just a little girl. Everyone else thought it was cute. There’s no reason to be embarrassed.” Nitori joined Rin on the ‘Brooding Bench’, as he had come to think of it, based on the number of time he had found Rin on it, scowling about something or other.

Rin sighed and shook his head. “I’m fine. Let’s send the Iwatobi guys off and grab some dinner.”

* * *

 

“It was my first kiss.”

Nitori had just began to drift off to sleep, when he was awoken by Rin’s voice sounding from the bottom bunk.

“S-senpai?” Nitori said groggily, as he sat and rubbed his eyes.

“When I was younger, I had always imagined it would be with Haru…” Rin began as Nitori looked down over the edge of his bunk. Rin was seated on the edge of his own, fingers laced together atop his knees, as he continued, “but when I came back from Australia and saw how he is with Makoto, I tried to forget about it. I know it’s stupid and she was just a dumb little kid, but it just brought everything back and I just…”

“Matsuoka-senpai…” Nitori climbed down to the floor, carrying something soft under his arm.

Rin rarely confided in Nitori- he had always expected the other boy to start crying or something and make him feel even worse. It was late, and he was tired from practice, so the words had sort of just spilled out.

Suddenly, something fuzzy pressed against his mouth.

“Pweh! Nitori, what the hell!?” He cried, scooting back on the bed.

“This is Nir.” Nitori held out something which, given the dark room, had taken Rin a moment to realise was a plush shark doll. Did Nitori always sleep with that thing? He shut his eyes tight, sighed, and opened them again.

“That’s just ‘Rin’ spelt backwards,” he pointed out, unimpressed.

Nitori ignored him. “He ate the kiss! Now you don’t have to worry about it anymore. It’s gone!” He proclaimed earnestly.

Rin was silent for a moment, leaving Nitori to feel like an idiot. Of course someone like himself could never make Rin smile…

“…May I see that?” Rin requested softly.

Nitori handed the doll over, surprised at Rin's unusual politeness. Even in the dark, Rin could tell the thing was pretty grubby. The boy really must sleep with it every night.

The red-haired boy pressed the toy to his own lips once again, this time an audible ‘swack’ sound could be heard in the silent dorm.

Satisfied that he done a suitable job, Rin then mushed the toy into Nitori’s face.

“Senpai!?” Was this some sort of insomnia fueled revenge for annoying the other boy?

“I let him eat one of my own kisses too, so I had him give it to you.” Rin quickly laid back down on the bed, turning away from the other boy. “Good night, Nitori.”

The end.

 


End file.
